theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lincoln's Humiliating Day
(It was a beautiful Tuesday fall morning, and Lincoln was the 7th kid to wake up. He looked out his window and smiled. He had a good feeling about today) Lincoln(To the veiwers): (Yawns) I have a good feeling about today. I don't know why, but I just feel that way. Now to go get some breakfest. (All the sisters see Lincoln smiling, and happily prancing into the kitchen. Lola raised an eyebrow) Lola: Wow. You look................Pleased. Lincoln: I am, because I have a feeling today will be awesome. Rita: That's a nice way to feel, sweetie. Lincoln: Yes, it sure is. (The kids run outside, and wait at the bus stop. The bus arrives, and while Lincoln was climbing on, he tripped on the last step and fell flat on his face. When he looked up, everyone was staring, and there were only about 4 kids who were not laughing, pointing, or teasing. Lincoln got up, smirked a little, and blushed) Lincoln: Tee-hee. Whoa nelly, was that graceful of me? Random Boy: Umm........ no. You fell flat on your face. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Lincoln(To the veiwers): Oh, look. I tripped on the last step. But, school hasn't really started yet. Today can still be great. Those boys can go sit on a cactus, am I right? Lucy: Lincoln? Lincoln: Yes? Lucy: Haven't you heard the term, "two wrongs won't make it right"? Lincoln: Um...........ya. Lucy: Your statement will bring the spirits to you, and they will haunt you as a punishment for what you just said. Lincoln(To the veiwers(Whispering)): Ugh! I'm not gonna listen to an 8 year olds warning. Today will be great! I just know it. ( The school bus arrived at school. Lincoln stepped off the bus, paying very close attention to his feet. He walked into school. He didn't nodice a wet floor sign in the hallway and slipped. He ended up on his butt. He looked around to notice everyone was pointing at and teasing him. Lincoln yelled as if he was the only one in the whole galaxy who could scream) Lincoln: STOP LAUGHING AT ME RIGHT NOW, YOU IDIOT FACES!!! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I WILL CHOP ALL OF YOUR DORKY LITTLE HEADS OFF YOUR STUPID LITTLE NECKS!!! GOT THAT, DUMBHEADS?! DO YA?! (Lincoln stood up and ran around the hall, taking away and tossing everyone's bookbag. He even punched a few kids. He said every swear word he knew. He didnt know very many, but he knew enough to attract an angry Principal Huggins, which is exactly what he did) Lincoln: WHY IS EVERYONE IN THIS WHOLE (truck blocks out swear word)LITTLE SCHOOL FILLED WITH A WHOLE BUNCH OF KIDS WHO ARE A BUNCH OF FAT(swear is covered up with crows)?! IS THAT WHY YOU BIG(the football team blocks out Lincoln's bad word with their clapping and cheering)?! IS IT?! IS IT?! HUH?! IS IT!? (Everyone gasps, and Principal Huggins comes in looking furious. Lincoln is stunned. He stops what he was doing right away, and smirks) Lincoln: Um.....hey, there, Principal Huggins. How ya doing? Princibal Huggins: MY OFFICE!!!! NOW!!!! Lincoln: Ok. (Lincoln and Principal Huggins are sitting in the office. Lincoln looks worried, and Principal Huggins just looks plain mad) Principal Huggins: Was it a smart idea to scream inside the school, say bad words, threaten to hurt the other children, and steal backpacks?! Lincoln: Oh, please! You'r supposed to know this stuff by now! You're like 1 million years old! Principal Huggins: Im trying to see if you do. And, was it proper to say that I'm 1 million years old? Lincoln: No. I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again. I promise. Principal Huggins: I'll send you off with a warning. But if you do this again, and I mean one more time, without a doubt you will go straight to detention! Understand? Lincoln: SIR, YES SIR! Princabal Huggins: You may go. Lincoln: YAY! (Lincoln walks out of the office. He smiles, and looks to the veiwers) Lincoln: Oh, wow, look! I tripped on the bus steps, slipped in water, and got sent to the principals office. But, thats OK. Today can still rock! (Lincoln goes over to his locker to grab his bookbag, but he mistakenly left it unzipped. He dropped his bookbag, and Bun-Bun rolled right out. A mean boy pointed, and made an announcement) Mean Boy: Hey, look at this, everyone! Lincoln still likes to take a fluffy bunny to school! Lincoln(In his mind): I am going to get Lucy to kill that boy if he doesn't shut up right now. (Everyone points at Bun-Bun, and laughs. Lincoln blushes, and starts to cry a little) Lincoln(In his mind): Are they making fun of me, or Bun-Bun? (At lunch, Lincoln dropped his tray. The sound attracted everyone. Lincoln shrugged it off, and thought that people drop their luch trays in school all the time. He bent over to pick it up, but when he bent down, the back of his pants split, revealing his light blue with bunny faces all over them underpants. He gasped, jumped up, turned to face the other kids, and clapped his hands over the rip in his jeans) Snooty Girl: Oh, look! Not only does Lincoln have a fluffy bunny, but he has fluffy bunnies on his briefs! Mean Boy: HA! CUTE UNDIES, BUNNY BOY! Lincoln: Cut it out guys! It isn't funny! (Out of nowhere, Lynn ran into the lunch room. Lincoln pulled his shirt down a little extra far, and looked over, as well as the rest of the kids) Lynn: Hey, all you butts! Look here. Lynnsanity in the house to beat you up for laughing at my brother! Can't you see that poor Lincoln is humiliated?! (Lynn uses her kung fu skills to beat up all the kids in less than an hour. Lincoln has his back against the wall, and is watching Lynn with her awesome kung fu moves) Lincoln: Lynn? (Once All the kids were beat up. Lynn came over to Lincoln, and patted his shoulder) Lynn: I'm sorry bro. That was mean when they laughed at you. Nobody's teasing you on my watch. By the way,(whispers): cute bunnies. (Lincoln and Lynn both laugh. Lynn pulls a football sweater out of her duffle bag and wraps it around Lincoln's waist. Lincoln smiles at her and hugs her. They both go over to the bus stop to wait for the bus at the end of the school day. Lincoln smiled at the fact school was over) Lincoln(To the veiwers): Well, today is all done, and there aint' nuttin to bring me to shame now. (A strong breeze comes by, blowing up lincoln's sweater. He screams in fear, and Lynn runs behind him. After the wind has settled, Lynn goes back to where she was. They both hug) Category:Episodes